This application claims the priority of German priority document 197 29 866.4, filed Jul. 11, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a switch system for a vehicle seat that is adjustable by outside force. The seat has individual switch bodies that symbolize important elements of the vehicle seat. Corresponding movements of the respective elements of the vehicle seat are effected by adjusting the switch bodies.
German patent document DE 85 16 069 U1 discloses a switch system with two switch bodies, which symbolize the seat cushion and/or the seat back of a vehicle seat. By appropriate movement of the switch body for the seat cushion, the vehicle seat can be moved backward and forward and adjusted heightwise. The slope of the seat back can be changed by pivoting the second switch body. In addition, switch systems are known in motor vehicles in which additional seat parts (for example a headrest) can be moved by additional switch bodies.
One disadvantage of the switch system disclosed in DE 85 16 069 U1 is that its operation does not result in a corresponding movement of the seat (or of seat elements) that is completely unambiguous and self-explanatory. Thus, it is basically illogical to change the entire vehicle seat in terms of its lengthwise and vertical position by operating the switch body for the seat cushion. As a result of this use of the switch body for the seat cushion for adjusting the entire vehicle seat, individual adjustment provisions for the seat cushion alone are no longer possible. Such adjustment possibilities can only be implemented by transfer switches or other switch bodies.
Additionally, German patent document DE 39 24 292 C1 discloses a switch system whose individual switch bodies represent the elements of a vehicle seat "in a top view." A switch body for a lumbar support is also provided. As a result of a two-piece design of the switch body for the seat cushion, additional adjustment possibilities are provided. In addition, a transfer switch is provided by which individual switch bodies can be used for a variety of purposes. Another disadvantage of this switch system is its lack of clarity and the absence of a self-evident nature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a switch system that can be operated in a simple and self-explanatory manner despite a variety of adjustment possibilities.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by providing a higher-level operating part that represents the entire vehicle seat and with which the basic adjustment of the vehicle seat can be performed. Using the operating part according to the invention, the position of the entire vehicle seat can be adjusted relative to the interior of the vehicle, so that the vehicle occupant can perform all the necessary positioning possibilities for "sitting down" in the vehicle in a physically comfortable manner by operating this operating part alone.
Once a basic position that corresponds to body size has been found, the fine adjustment and comfort adjustment of the seat can be performed later using the individual switch bodies to adapt the contour of the seat to the vehicle occupant. By operating the switch bodies, in fact, only the element of the vehicle seat that the switch body represents is moved, so that the function of the switch system is self-explanatory and unambiguous.
The operating part according to the invention assumes switch functions that so far have had to be handled by the switch bodies. Thus, by virtue of the invention, adjustment functions have been made available for the switch bodies that can be used for expanded adjustment possibilities for the respective seat elements. As a result, additional switches, transfer switches, etc. whose functions must be explained by lettering, symbols, etc., can be eliminated so that a high degree of user-friendliness exists despite a diverse range of possible adjustments.
In an embodiment of the invention, the switch bodies are mounted on the operating part, thus providing an especially compact switch system design. The operating part, so to speak, acts as a baseplate for the switch bodies. The individual switch bodies can symbolically represent the associated seat elements "in a side view" or "in a top view."
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the switch bodies are located on a fixed panel. Here, the operating part is designed as a frame that at least partially encloses the panel. An advantage of this is a smaller total installation depth of the switch system, because the panel can be depressed in the area of the switch bodies. By having a raised edge area, the panel also protects both the operating part and the switch bodies located inside against damage (by the shoes of an individual getting in when the switch system is installed on the side of a seat, for example). By decoupling the movements of the operating part and the switch bodies, both the operating part and the switch bodies can be connected to a common printed circuit board.
In yet another embodiment of the current invention, the operating part adjusts the entire vehicle seat in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle as well as along the vertical axis of the vehicle. With these two adjustment possibilities, it is possible (as a rule) to adopt a basic position that is appropriate for the body size of the occupant. An occupant will then use the individual switch bodies to adjust the contour of the vehicle seat for direct match to his body contour. In addition to the three adjustment directions parallel to the main axis of the vehicle, it is also possible for the operating part to be made pivotable (in order to tilt the entire vehicle seat).
In still another embodiment of the invention, the switch body for the seat cushion is used to adjust only the seat cushion. This adjustment is performed independently of the adjustment of the entire vehicle seat. This also applies to the adjustment of the seat back, headrest, and other seat elements. Additional switch bodies are of course possible that are associated with corresponding elements of a vehicle seat (for example, a switch body for a lumbar support). Moreover, a horizontally divided seat back can be represented by two switch bodies, so that separate adjustment of the tilt, height, and width of the two seat back sections is possible.
In another embodiment of the present invention an especially advantageous arrangement of a switch body for a lumbar support described. As a result of lowering the switch body, according to the present embodiment, a sufficiently large space is created. This allows operation of the switch body for the seat cushion and the seat back in an ergonomically favorable manner (i.e., by using the finger or thumb) to effect a forward movement of the seat cushion or an upward movement of the seat back.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, individual switch bodies which are easier to grasp are utilized. A groove-like depression is included on the switch bodies. Further the switch bodies are concave curvatures. In effect, the groove-like depression makes it more difficult for the operator's fingers to slip off and hence provides a greater degree of operating safety. The concave curvature of the switch bodies corresponds to the actual shape of the individual seat elements.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a reflecting surface on the operating part or the panel is provided. As a result of this reflecting surface, it is possible to represent a vehicle seat that has realistic proportions, using relatively small switch bodies. An image that is especially suitable (from a visual standpoint) is obtained when the (previously mentioned) concave curvature is made only "half-sided," so that as a result of the reflection of the operating part, a complete curvature of the seat element in question is obtained.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.